Star Wars Dreams
by CaptainLoganPrice
Summary: A dream I had repeated itself for more than a week, and I memorized my awesome fighting moves and my look and even battle formations that probably aren't even real! This is my dream, care to read?
1. Some Kind of Joke?

I lay quiet in my bunk, tired from the day's training. My sister was gone, her camp taking her 6 blissful hours away. My mom had gone as well. My step-father was sleeping, it _**was**_ already 1 o'clock in the morning. But I couldn't sleep. I put on my training gear; I had gotten it from my uncle, who was in the U.S. Marine Corps. It was all black. I had spent part of the day with him, and had gotten to shoot some very awesome guns again and go through some basic stuff. He had been working with me for a week now, and had let me bring his M16 home to show my stepfather. That was the lesser. He had let me buy his Sniper rifle for just $1000. I was so excited. I crept quietly downstairs. I knew I could easily leave the house if I'd have wanted to, after all, my uncle was a sniper, and was training me to be one too. Stealth was something that came naturally. That was all I'd ever wanted to be. I checked my gear; We were going on a ten mile hike tomorrow. And I couldn't wait. I had packed lots of bottled water, energy and protein bars, and secretly, a box of smokes and matches.. Also, a few apples, which would give us some extra sweet energy. My Semi-automatic m1911 pistol with lots of extra ammo was packed safely as well, since small black bears and wolves were well know around here. And I was allowed to bring my sniper rifle. I checked to make sure all the ammo I had was there, since we would no doubt be practicing. I brought my gear up to my room, And took out my rifle, checking it thoroughly. I then made sure the shoulder strap was clipped on securely, then pulled on my Call Of Duty Ghost mask my dad had gotten me. I pulled on my heavy duty combat gloves, black, and my black combat boots. I checked the mirror to make sure I could look intimidating. I thought I did. I was putting my gun in the corner of my room when I hear a sound. It was coming from the cornfield beside our 4 acres of home. The corn was barely 3 feet tall, so I had no trouble seeing what it was. "What the 'ell…." I breathed. I couldn't believe it. Clone troopers were landing in the field! They disappeared from view completely, surrounded by a clump of trees in the middle of a field. I was for sure this was some stupid prank, and decided to have some fun. I slung on my gear, grabbed my rifle, and strapped my knives into place. My melee knife I put on my vest, along with some ammo for both my pistol, which I put into my leg holster, and my sniper rifle, which I slung over my back. I had four knives: my melee, a smaller melee tucked into my boot, one hidden up my sleeves, and one on my leg, it was connected to my pistol holster. I favored knives, because I was good with them, and they were silent and deadly. But enough of that. I grabbed my heavy duty military type smart phone, and tucked it into my black cargo pants. I literally looked like something out of Call of Duty Ghosts. I grabbed my back-pack, and slipped quietly out of my window from our two-story house. My flashlight was clipped to a ring on my belt, in case I needed it. I jumped easily to the ground, and crept silently through the field. Then I stopped. My hear stopped. Those "clones" had turned off their lights, and were moving in a recon-based battle formation. My uncle _**had **_taught me the basics. I closed my mouth, my finger's closing around my melee knife, but I didn't pull it out. I couldn't. I quickly went prone. They had lights built into their helmets and guns. I quickly went to the small line of trees in the middle of the field. I was happy about there being no moon, but that meant I also couldn't see very well. I cursed quietly under my breath. I stepped forward, then cursed quietly as a twig snapped. I went prone immediately, and kept my head low as their lights seared the space above me. The suddenly, then went off. *Fuck, probably night vision goggles.* I thought to myself. I crept backwards at a snail's pace, then knelt and whirled quickly but smoothly around a tree. I glanced around, and climbed the tree quietly, watching the clones to make sure they didn't see me. I positioned myself on the branch so I was lying prone, but nothing was hanging. In the dark, I was invisible. I studied them from my scope, noticing the white and blue armor. I quietly slung my rifle over my shoulder again, watching them. One was missing. And I knew he didn't go back to their ship. Suddenly, a knife, I think, slammed into the branch, inches from my faces. Bark flew up into my eyes from the impact, and I fell to the ground with a quiet grunt of pain. As quickly as my uncle, a clone was standing over me, his DC-15S blaster rifle pointed at me. I saw black dots in my vision as I slowly shook my head, chasing them away, and raised my hands. So much for the hope it was a prank. "Bloody hell." I muttered, as he jerked me to my feet, picking up my obvious sniper rifle. The clones were now kneeling in a circle around a clone who was also kneeling: But waiting for me. My clone shoved me into the circle.

"What do 'e do with this little blighter?" A voice from my guard asked.

"Who are you?" The clone in front of me demanded gruffly. "What are you doing out here?"

I said nothing, but swallowed hard.


	2. I Can Help

The clone wore a different pattern than the rest of he clones, so I assumed he was a lieutenant or captain or something. But now was not a good time.

"I said, whats your name!" The clone demanded gruffly, earning me a cuff on the side of the head from my clone. "Cougar." I muttered my nickname, my head pounding from the blow.

"What the hell kinda name is Cougar? What are you, some sort of half breed panther?" At this, my clone chuckled, then tossed my bag and rifle on the ground. "Kid was scoping you 'boys out."

The leader looked at me, and motioned another over. "Pack up, command wants us back to base. We wont find anything for now."

I blinked with relief. They were leaving, they surely wouldn't take prisoners. But yet again, I swore as they tightened this light around my wrists, and I couldn't get free. Like handcuffs. The leader walked forward. "We cant take the chance you might go and spread this around." He said, his voice almost holding sympathy. "Jakes, do it."

I started to scream, as they injected me with something. My clone covered my mouth and nose firmly with his gloved hand, and my screams were muffled. I couldn't move. My body seemed to freeze, but my eyes were growing heavy. The pain was great, but it made me exhausted. I slowly closed my eyes to the leader's words: "You're gonna be alright, kid, everythings gonna be fine."

I awoke sometime later. My rifle was gone, my back-pack was gone, and my pistol and my big obvious melee knife was gone, along with the one attached to my holster. But I felt the prick of my other two, so they must have missed those. I then looked at my surroundings. It was like something out of a movie. Big, dark gray walls surrounded me like a box, and a hazy, but strong and easily seen light blocked my escape. Two clone walked past, patrolling. There was a long table, and some chairs in my cell, but I simply dragged myself into a corner, my whole body sore and painful to move. I must have fallen asleep again, when suddenly, I was being shook awake. Harshly. I jerked up, and a clone stood above me, unarmed, and pulled me up.

"General Kenobi is here to see you, you whelp." He grumbled, shoving me into a chair.

"Gently, Micah, he's just a boy." A warm, rich-sounding voice spoke. "You can go now, thanks, Micah."

The clone, or Micah, saluted quickly and walked out. I noticed he could walk right out, but I noticed his armor on his wrist blinked once. I then turned my attention to a handsome, older man, he looked human!

"Who are you?" He asked kindly. "We will not hurt you, young one."

I simply glared. How dare he say that! My shoulder ached terribly from the shot, and my leg was cramped up dreadfully, so I sat down in a chair. I didn't reply.

"Okay, then , my turn." Kenobi smiled. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. I hope you weren't handled too roughly?" He asked social-ably.

I simply glared. "Why am I here?"

The Jedi smiled. "Well, you sort of found us. But don't worry, we will return you soon." But I could tell he was lying. The light didn't reach his eyes. I felt my anger grow, and with this, so did my strength. I quickly drew my bigger knife and threw it at him, hard. And it stopped in mid-air. I sat with my mouth open for a few seconds. Kenobi's eyes hardened. "Military training? You a separatist spy?"

"I don't know what the fuck this is, but I'm gonna sue!" I shouted dumbly. I was scared, worried, and basically unarmed.

Kenobi sighed. "That answer my question. Okay, here's the deal. In less than 2 months, the Seps are going to invade planet 6732. Or your planet. They want the resources and slave labor they can get from you."

I paled. "This is some kind of sick joke, I'm not buying it." But my mind screamed this was true.

"I can understand you are confused, but you can't brush this off lightly." Kenobi warned. "If you think this is a joke, I cannot let you go. You could tell everyone, and the Seps would be warned."

I slumped in the chair. "So what's gonna happen to me?" I whispered.

Kenobi sighed. "I don't know. It's up to the Jedi Council." He turned to me. "Send Micah to get me if you need to say anything." He walked out, and out a heavy, metal door.

I awoke again, but this time, Micah was in the cell, putting some food on the table. "Breakfast, kid. You slept an entire night? Man, you'd be dead right now if you were of the 501st." He muttered, but not unkindly.

I stood, slightly awed. "You mean the 501st is _**real?**_" I couldn't believe it. I glanced down at the food, which looked like octopus tentacles, and little red berries of some kind covered in a green sauce. My stomach revolted.

Micah chuckled. "Forgot. You humans probably never seen this feast."

I gave a small grin. "If I could have my pack, I got my own food in there."

Micah sighed. "Alright, I can go get it." He walked out, and a few minutes later, walked back in. He hadn't looked in it.

I quietly opened it, ignoring the gun, and grabbed some food and a water bottle. I quickly closed it again. Micah was safe for now. I took a bite of my apple.

Micah starting eating the food he brought for me. "You aren't gonna eat it." He said simply.

I gave a smile, and finished my food.


	3. Enemy First Day

(So thanks for reading this, just a quick info: My last name is not Conners, although I wish it were, it's my favorite last name, and guess what? That's what my parents told the President…. But I'm getting ahead of myself lol!)

It must have been night or something, because when I awoke, Micah was gone, and another clone was watching my cell. I gave a small groan, my head hurt and I was completely sore. I noticed I wasn't alone. I jumped up, in my uncle's fighting stance, as a clone (not in combat gear) struck at me. I ducked, my leg making a circle around me as I spun, tripping him. He landed on his back, rolling over to avoid my kick and stood up quickly. My body was at a slight angle, my hands up and ready to protect my face and neck.

"Oi, you are a little blighter, ain't you?" The clone muttered, smiling. He was dressed in officer's clothing, his neat, hazy gray uniform going well with his black combat boots.

"Who's the blighter?" I shot back, my voice low.

The clone chuckled, relaxing. He took a step forward. "Names Jacques." I took his hand hesitantly. Big Mistake.

Jacques pulled me forward, his knee connecting with my stomach. I groaned, falling to my knees, but again, a mistake. His left knee shot forward, connecting with my head. I fell backwards, dazed, and my headache even worse. Jacques stood over me. "Stupid kid." He muttered. "Thought you'd be smarter tha-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. The Conners don't like to be beaten. They hate a sore winner even more. I jumped at him, my head ramming his stomach. Of course, since I was lying flat, he couldn't tell I tensed up ready to jump at him, he had been standing too close. I hit him hard enough that I heard him gasp for breath, and it was _**his **_turn to fall onto his back. He held his stomach and ribcage area, gasping for breath. The clone watching my cell stepped in quickly when he saw his buddy was loosing the fight.

I wiped blood from my lip where his knee had connected. I glared at them. Jacques groaned and let the other clone help him out. They both disappeared.

"Good job kid!" Micah laughed, appearing. He leaned against the wall, watching me from the other side of the force field, his gun hanging from his belt. "The Captain wanted to see what you could do. You beat up a bull of a man like Jacques, you must be something." He stepped inside as he talked. Now was my chance.

I quickly grabbed the gun from my pack, flipping the safety and aimed it at Micah's head, the only part without armor on.

Micah simply laughed. "But you are dumber than you think we are! We emptied your clip hours before I gave it to you. You techs pretty old."

I threw the gun down, hands up. "Now what?"

Micah opened his mouth to respond, when the Captain walked through, his helmet still on. Micah saluted at once. "Sir!"

The captain glanced at him. "Dismissed, corporal."

Micah left.

The captain sat down at the table, motioning for me to do the same. I sat. He removed his helmet, revealing a scarred face. "Whats your name, Cougar?" He asked, sounding tired.

"Zane Conners." I replied softly. I admired him. In the movie. I didn't know if he was like those Rexs or not.

"I'm Captain Rex, squad leader of the 501st 1st Battalion."

I nodded. "Hi."

Captain Rex chuckled. "Cheeky, aren't you? Here's the deal. I think you would be a great asset to us and our cause, the Republic, but I can't be completely sure. You are going to have to prove yourself on our simulations and training grounds. You will be added as a recruit-"

"And what if I refuse?" I interrupted, knowing quite arrogantly he wouldn't like that. And he didn't.

Captain Rex easily and smoothly reached over and slapped me, hard. I did not see it coming. "I know you knew I'd snap at that, but I didn't." He replied calmly. "Respect is earned around here, kid. To answer your question, the Jedi Council has agreed to only hold you temporarily, and return you to Earth after 21 years, which is when the war is expected to end. Of course, that's just the hopeful answer. And you will be treated kindly in a small, comfortable, and dark jail cell." He said matter-of-factly. "Or, you can join me and the 501st Squadron, and help save your planet and race in what seems to be what you know best. War."

I thought for a moment. Of course the answer was clear. But I hate being put in this position. "I will help." I finally said.

Captain Rex smiled. "Good. Since you already seem to know Micah, then he will be your, ohhhh, handler." He finally seemed to decide, standing up and pushed something on his wrist. The force field faded. "Micah, take him to the Barracks."

Micah saluted, flashing me a glare. "Perfect." He grumbled. "You're alright, kid, but I'm not a bloody babysitter."

I gave him a saucy look. "And I'm not a baby." I countered. I stopped suddenly, after reaching a door, and Micah opened it. There were 6 bunks, and all of them occupied except two. The room was a long rectangle, three bunks on each side. I walked to the end where the one Micah pointed out to me. He slept on the right, the opposite of me at the end. "Get some sleep, kid." He growled. "Lights out in five anyway." He rolled over in his bunk. I sat down, laying back on my bunk, my bag right beside me. Suddenly, someone pulled my blanket off the bed, with me on top of it. I hit the hard, cold ground hard and grunted.

"What do we have 'ere?"

"It's the bloody human, Buck!" Another voice growled.

"On the 501st Squadron? Has the Captain lost his bloody mind?"

"Hey!" I growled, standing up and facing four clones. On stepped forward, a scar down the right side of his face.

"Hey what kid?" He snapped, shoving me against the bunk. "You don't belong here with _**real **_men and _**real soldiers.**_"

That did me in. Cutting me down like that, he was insulting my uncle as well as his service. I didn't move for a moment, then flew at him. I punched with an uppercut at his jaw, and he stumbled backwards. I yelped as two men grabbed my arms and kicked my knees, making me fall to the ground.

The man stepped forward, his eyes hard. "I'm Buck. This is Tazer, Reynolds, and Fox. You know Micah, who's one 'a the best. We're gonna make your life miserable, and if your smart, you'll get your sorry arse of this bloody ship and into Cablimar where you belong."


	4. Two Months Past

Thanks Skywalker for all the reviews! They kept me writing the next bit!

I sent Buck a glare as he punched me in the gut. "Lucky bastar-" The word was clipped as he got an uppercut to my jaw. I landed hard on my back. "Shit!"

Buck chuckled, his hate filled eyes boring into mine. "Cablimar sound good yet, kid?" He sneered, getting into stance again as I stood. 

I rolled my shoulders. The mats were soft, but not thick. "Yeah, sounds like a romantic vacation spot for us to go when the war's over, Buck." I shot back, grinning as he gritted his teeth. Score one for the human. I sent a blow his way, but he ducked, and I was prepared. I rolled, right under him as he was still ducking sideways, and set a kick to the side of his head. I heard a grunt as my foot connected with his face. I jumped to my feet, grinning.

Buck shook his head, stars dancing as he tried to focus on my stance, trying to yet again anticipate my movement. But he was too dazed, and he knew a loosing fight, but tried to valiantly pin me to the ground.

I stepped aside and easily tripped him. He landed hard with a groan.

"Fuck."

"Fuck Buck. It rhymes." I volunteered cheekily, and he sent me a glare as Reynolds helped him off the mats.

Micah sent a glance my way. He was the instructor, a lieutenant to Captain Rex, since he was the most advanced of any of the clones here, and he suppressed a chuckle, but not before I saw his smirk. "Good job, Conners. Not bad at all. Buck." He said, turning to the Sergeant First Class. "You underestimated your target. I _do not_ want to see that happen on the field, am I clear?"

"Yes Captain." Buck growled, avoiding my gaze.

"Get cleaned up. Tazer , Fox, get up here. Your turn."

I nodded, slowly undoing my light pieces of cloth covering my hands for protection. I walked to the bench, watching Fox and Tazer round off. They were good, but Tazer was no match to Fox, who was the Staff Sergeant and Micah's best friend. Fox easily, within seconds, had Tazer rolling on the ground, in pain, as he tried desperately to avoid moving his now dislocated shoulder.

"Now you know not to aim at my face, even at mess, Tazer." Fox chipped cheerily as he quickly put Tazer's arm back into position with a sickening _crunch_.

I winced, then offered Tazer help off the mat, after he gave a short scream.

Tazer accepted my help, his pain and loss of the battle overwhelming the thought of accepting help from the "human", and sat gingerly on the mat. "Boy, I always hate being paired up with him." He muttered.

I chuckled. "I'd give anything to get someone besides Buck."

Tazer gave me a pained smile. "Well, Buck would rather see you dead. So, you earn his respect, which will be hard, but he is more challenging for you because, unlike the rest of us, he is _really_ trying to hurt you."

I sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right."

I had been in training for almost two months now, wearily watching the CIS move into excellent positions for an all out assault on Earth as I trained to become an elite 501st warrior. And the training was excellent. Daily marching drills around the entire ship took 3 hours, mostly at a slow jog, then an all out race at the end. I came in fourth behind Buck, who took third to Fox, who took second to Micah himself. I felt pretty good. Until the next bit. Then we went into "the Chambers", a room that was literally a forest, trees grew, water and dirt covered the ground. It was here we had battle training and practice, sometimes doing mock battles with each other. "The Chamber" could change the environment in the room, making it a desert in a second, or a jungle, or a city, or even a volcano. This lasted till lunch, which I was still unable to stomach. So I was fed bits from my small food source I had brought along, mixed with some easier things that _resembled_ Earth-human food. After that was rest, then free time, then gear-up timed runs, (Which Fox always won) Then our hand-to-hand combat, then for the final, shooting drills and target practice. It was here, that I ruled. Even Fox was impressed, when I happened to outshoot him, only second to, of course, Micah.

"So your uncle is a warrior." Fox asked me one day, as I was reloading an cleaning my scope.

"Yes Sir." I replied respectfully, keeping my eyes on my gun as I was taught.

"What type of warrior?"

"Marines, Sir, a United State's Marine."

"That the full name of his division?"

"No Sir. He is part of the Marine Recon Sniper Team _Headshots_, United State's Marine Corps. He's a Captain, Sir." I tried to keep the pride from my voice.

"So you think he's a hero for killing, Zane?" Fox asked softly, using my first name.

"No Sir." I bit back tersely. "He's a hero for defending those who can't defend themselves, Sir." I replied, a bit of anger in my voice.

"At ease, Conners." Fox chuckled. "I would like to meet your Captain someday, Conners. He sounds like a good man, especially for training such a fine young soldier as yourself."

I could only stare at him as he got up from the prone positions we were in for sniping, and watch him walk away. My first complement, and coming from my _Staff Sergeant._

_**Few hours later**_

I yawned. Nap was never enough. Apparently not for Buck, who held his head gingerly.

"You in a good mood, Bucky?" I asked sweetly, chuckling as I evaded a swing from his back hand.

"Bug off, you fuck, or I'll hang your arse up the flagpole outside." He threatened.

"That doesn't sound like your in a good mood." I answered cheekily, to the laugh of a few other squad mates.

"Lieutenant Micah, report with the 501st First Battalion to the brig immediately, Captain Rex will brief you there." The coms sounded.

"Suit up. This is it, boys." Micah said, slipping on his helmet, and handing me my own.

"Finally."


End file.
